


Lawrence Reunion

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU where Henry Rescues Everyone, Cordelia - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Joey, Family Feels, Gen, Joshua is sass, Sammy realizing that he's missed alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Sammy is saved and realizes how much he's missed since being trapped in the studio





	Lawrence Reunion

....

....

Sammy wasn’t sure why they were there. Especially considering the past three weeks, the last place he expected Henry to want to take him was a tattoo parlour, but he didn’t want to risk offending the man who had saved him by asking him why as they entered the building.

“Uh, have a seat Sammy…” Henry said, gesturing to a few seats in the lobby. “I’ll be back in a second…” Sammy hesitantly obeyed and sat in a couch seat, right near a young man, roughly 13 years old, reading a book, feet propped up on the small table, not acknowledging Sammy sitting down as Henry went to the counter and quietly talked to someone there before walking to the back. Sammy sat in an awkward silence, unsure of what to do before deciding to strike up a conversation.

“So...What are you reading?” Sammy asked hopefully.

“A book.” The teenager stated, not even looking up from his book. Sammy winced slightly, did he not ask the right way? Was he acting too much like how he was from before Henry saved him? Sammy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself as Henry came back into the lobby, a woman several years his junior following. Sammy blinked slowly, the woman seemed eerily familiar, but there was nothing clicking for the Music Director, but apparently for the woman it clicked as she covered her mouth with one hand and clutching Henry’s shoulder with the other. The boy looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. “Nancy...are you ok?”

“S-Sammy?” The woman asked quietly, not hearing the young boy as Sammy slowly stood up to face the woman, Henry smiling softly.

“Sammy, you remember your sister, Nancy, right?” Henry said gently and Sammy blinked, the rush of memories suppressed by the ink beginning to drip through. His hands were trembling as he looked at his baby sister, no longer an adorable, yet feisty firecracker of a 9 year old, but a grown woman.

“N-Nancy…” Sammy managed out, the realization of how  _long_ he was trapped in the studio, tears welling up in his eyes. He reached for his little sister, who quickly embraced her brother, sobbing into his shirt. Henry smiled slightly as Sammy shut his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying as he rubbed his sister’s back. The teenager looked at Henry in confusion. “Oh God Nancy….I’ve missed so much…” The woman stepped back and snorted.

“You certainly did.” She looked over at the teenager. “Jacob, this is Sammy, Sammy, this is your little brother, Jacob Samuel Lawrence.” Sammy’s eyes went wide.

“W-w-What?”

.

* * *

 

.

“So, that’s what happened to the pipes, Mrs. Lawrence.” The elder Lawrence chuckled as she followed Joshua Foster and Cordelia Bell towards the tattoo parlour. “Though I’m sure a professional wouldn’t get sprayed with water…”

“Nonsense, Joshy,” Cordelia chuckled, gently shoving the man. “You did a good job, and showing the school children how it was done was a good idea.” Joshua blushed; after a few years of training for the military, Joshua was unable to truly enlist due to some medical issue, and was now doing odd jobs for the school Cordelia also taught at and for Mrs. Lawrence. It was also the running game for the students to see the janitor and music teacher to ‘get together’ or to blush. Mrs. Lawrence laughed at the two’s antics.

“You two would make such delightful parents,” Both Cordelia and Joshua went a shade of red as they made it to the parlour. “I’m sure that Gerald would’ve loved to have officated…” She trailed off as she opened the door and saw Henry and  _all_ of her children. “My God…” Sammy looked at his mother, grateful that his sister was still close, holding him up. “You’re alive…” She slowly walked over to Sammy and gently touched his face, cupping it gently in her hands. Sammy was trembling, seeing his beloved mother, now looking exactly like a grandmother, again, smelling the aroma of her cinamon-like perfume, seeing her wear bright colors, nothing dim nor dark like the studio. “My baby boy...you’re alive…you’re ok…” She held him closely, as Sammy wiped her eyes.

“Momma…” He whispered softly, trying to hold it together. She smiled, shushing him gently before pecking his forehead and turn to Henry.

“You went to the studio…”

“I got a letter from Joey….”

“Henry?” Joshua asked as he and Cordelia got in, seeing the former Music Director. Cordelia tensed and tightly held Joshua’s hand and Sammy looked away sheepishly, faintly remembering what he had done to her when she had tried to visit the studio years ago. “W-Whoa...M-Mr. Lawrence?”

“Did you find that bastard Drew?” Everyone looked at the elder Mrs. Lawrence. Henry sighed.

“He fell into the ink machine and he was crushed.” Henry said quickly, brushing aside the memory of having to fight his best friend, twisted and warped by his sick and twisted dreams. Mrs. Lawrence nodded firmly.

“I see.” Sammy looked at Henry in mild confusion but the man just sighed. Mrs. Lawrence looked at Jacob, who was stunned and still lost. “Ah, you’ve met your brother, then?” Sammy looked at her and nodded sheepishly.

“Y-Yeah...I have…” Mrs. Lawrence smiled softly.

“Jacob, I don’t know if you remember Sammy, you were barely a baby…” She trailed off, wiping at her eyes.

“But it’s alright now,” Henry offered. “He’s been staying with me and...the others…” Everyone looked at him.

“O-Others?”

.

* * *

 

.

“So what are you doing with my intern?” Joshua rolled his eyes as he adjusted his collar.

“Former Intern.” Sammy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Whatever. What are you doing?”

“I’m taking her to dinner.” Sammy frowned, faintly remembering the few visits the tattoo artist made to visit Cordelia, which always brought a feeling of distaste and irritation; after all, Cordelia was like a sister to him and part of him felt like he needed to protect her, especially after his failure from before. “We’ll be back before 10, geez.”

“I do not need your sass.”

“Well, you’re going to get it, Lawrence.” Joshua sighed, crossing his arms. “A lot of things have changed since you and others disappeared…” Sammy rolled his eyes.

“You don’t think I’ve noticed?” He snapped. “My baby sister is grown up! I have a baby brother! I’ve missed all those important moments in their lives!” Tears began to well up in Sammy’s eyes; all those years babbling like a madman and trying to appease his ‘Lord’, his family had moved on without him. Joshua sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“We’re all stressed on this, Sammy, I know,” He said softly. “But this is also really hard on everyone else as well…” He leaned against the door. “About 2, 3 months after Cordelia had visited the studio, she mentioned to me once, but I didn’t get the whole story,” He shot Sammy a look, who looked away. “Anyways, a few months after that, a group of men; some cops and concerned family members of those who were missing, they went to the studio to find out what happened.” Joshua closed his eyes as Sammy tensed; people came to the studio?! “It wasn’t a witch hunt, they just wanted answers from Joey…”

“And they didn’t return...did they?” Joshua nodded.

“One guy made it out, he talked about some crazy shit, creatures of ink, Joey turning into some monster, using some dark magic, saying strange-ass words….” Joshua trailed off and shook his head. “Died 3 days afterwards, ink poisoning…” Sammy nodded before pausing and taking a deep breath, wanting to quell a troubling thought in his mind.

“Was my father…” Joshua smiled softly.

“According to the one guy that made it out, he landed quite a few blows on Joey.” Sammy smiled softly; with appearances, it seemed that Sammy and his father hated each other, it was the opposite, his father was protective of his children and wanted the best. Sammy rubbed his eyes, feelings rising up and threatening to overwhelm him. Joshua patted Sammy’s shoulder comfortingly. “I know it’s all crazy man, but we’re going to make it…”

“How can you be so sure?” Sammy asked quietly.

“Cause I’m too stubborn to believe otherwise.” Sammy looked at him and snorted. “I’m serious, Mr. Lawrence-”

“Sammy.”

“Sammy, I’m serious. You can either mope and be miserable about what you missed, or you can live life to fullest and celebrate the fact that you’re  _alive_ , not in the studio!” Joshua smiled before checking his watch. “Well, I gotta get going; I’ve got a special dinner with Cordelia. But good luck, man.” Joshua smiled and started his way out the door.

“Thank you.” Sammy whispered softly, earning a grin from the tattoo artist before the door closed.


End file.
